Bαstαяdo siи Suєятє
by Adilay Nazikage
Summary: [Semi-UA] Tu miembro dolía como el infierno, sentías tu cuerpo quemar a tal grado que temías a una pronta locura mientras tu mente jugaba bromas pesadas aleatoriamente y todas con una sola conexión: Kanna. [Fic participante del Concurso Pactando con el diablo: Mes de los villanos en: ¡Siéntate!]


_[One-Shot]_

**Bαstαяdo siи Suєятє**

―**Hakudōshi & Kanna****―**

**S**ummary: [Semi-UA] Tu miembro dolía como el infierno, sentías tu cuerpo quemar a tal grado que temías a una pronta locura mientras tu mente jugaba bromas pesadas aleatoriamente y todas con una sola conexión: Kanna. [Fic participante del Concurso **Pactando con el diablo**: _Mes de los villanos_ en: **¡Siéntate!**]

**A**dvertencias: Se podría decir que nada, es clasificación **T** por todos los cielos XD/Posible OoC en Kanna por motivos de la trama.

**D**isclaimer:

InuYasha © Rumiko Takahashi

**Bastardo sin suerte © Producciones KrusTacio**

**N**otas: Este fic como ya es mencionado, está participando en un concurso en el mejor foro de InuYasha que mis ojitos hayan visto. Sinceramente estoy feliz de encontrar el tiempo necesario para poder acabar esta historia con la cual espero que se diviertan. Soy un alma humorística así que esa es mi meta de hoy XD. Aahh, _HAKUKANNA_ (no sé cómo se le llama en realidad pero yo así lo hago XD), esta pareja (después del _Sesshōmaru & Rin_) es mi favorita por lo que ahora mismo estoy iniciando una larga lista de fics con ella.

Por cierto, aclaro que el dato que he tomado de la lista para concursar en esta actividad, y la que por ende voy a usar en el fic es este:

_[Adolescencia] __**# 7. Erecciones involuntarias**__; personajes: Hakudoshi y Kanna_.

Así que ¿listos y listas? ¡A leer!

* * *

**•**

* * *

Sabes bien que deberías dejar de vigilarla, Naraku podría usar eso en tu contra. No puedes confiarte de nada de lo que pueda ser relacionado a ese maldito imbécil sin sentido de la dignidad; mira qué estar persiguiendo híbridos y humanos por una estúpida obsesión. Es horripilante el modo en el que ese mal nacido que se hace llamar su _creador_ esté a cargo de la valiosa Shikon No Tama.

Pero ese no es el mayor de tus problemas, y eso bien lo sabes, Hakudōshi.

De hecho, tu mayor problema se encuentra de pie delante de ti dentro de aquel pequeño templo después de que tú y ella acabaron con los sacerdotes que lo protegían. Acabarlos fue sencillo, lo difícil era mantener el control de su cuerpo estando con ella a solas. Ese cuerpo que seguramente Naraku de algún modo alteró como hizo con Kagura al robarle a ella su corazón para que ésta no le traicionara.

¡Y es que eres un desgraciado!

Debías mantener tus pensamientos en la grandeza de ser el más poderoso Yōkai que hayan pisado las tierras de Japón, pero demonios, además eres desgraciado sin suerte.

_Tus ojos se movieron sigilosamente por donde ella se encontraba, ajena a tu penetrante mirada que la escaneaba de arriba abajo mientras que adentro de tus pantalones, no empezaba a formarse nada bueno, o algo que dijera que saldrías del templo con tu dignidad intacta_.

¡Casi quisiste suicidarte! Sólo a ti te pueden dar erecciones con tan sólo ver a esa _alma vacía_. A esa cosa que Naraku creo mucho antes que a ti; esa cosa sin emociones, sin presencia propia y sin un cuerpo curvilíneo que pudieses siquiera decir que es una delicia ver a escondidas, como los demonios femeninos de allá afuera. ¡Pero no! Tenías que tener erecciones con _Doña Sin-Emociones_.

Por eso presentías que Naraku tuvo algo que ver. Esas reacciones con ella no era normales en ningún planeta y eso podrías jurarlo.

_Al momento de que Kanna movió uno de sus delgados y blanquecinos pies, tu cuerpo reaccionó por sí solo. O mejor dicho, cierta parte de tu cuerpo que te negabas siquiera a mirar lo hizo por todo tú. Es tan vergonzoso y tan imposible de controlar que te apegaste más a la pared procurando que tu postura actual, ahí sentado con la alabarda entre las piernas y manos junto con tus muy holgados atuendos, pudiesen ayudarte a ocultarlo bien_.

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Y más mierda! Sólo movió su pie, ¿qué rayos pasaba contigo? ¡Seguramente el maldito de Naraku ha de estar muriéndose (y mejor que así fuera) de la risa!

Te removiste un poco rogando porque Kagura llegase al punto de encuentro para que tu pudieses salir de ahí sin daños a tu dignidad. Te sentías muy acalorado y tu entrepierna no ayudaba en lo más mínimo, palpitando, ardiendo e implorando ser atendido.

«Carajo» te dijiste al instante en el que te levantaste y sin esperar, pasaste de Kanna pudiendo oler perfectamente aquello que ni siquiera el inútil de Inuyasha podría siquiera captar por arte de magia: _Parte de su esencia_. Un ligero olor a tierra mojada con hierbas medicinales quemadas. ¿Extraño? Sí, pero eso era lo que a tus fosas nasales llegó al pasar a su lado (o simplemente ya estabas volviéndote _más_ loco).

―¿A dónde vas? ―te preguntó seria. Cómo sí de verdad le importará (nótese el sarcasmo de eso).

_Pero qué voz…_

¡Despierta! Esa voz no tiene nada de especial, es vacía y seca. No deja nada que desear. A menos qué…

¡Basta, borra esos pensamientos de tu cabeza! Kanna ni en sus últimos instantes de vida _gemiría_ para ti. Jamás de los jamases vuelvas a pensar en algo así ¡¿escuchaste?! ¡Ahora sal de ahí antes de que le arranques la ropa con la alabarda y hagas algo de lo que más tarde te arrepientas!

―Eso no te importa ―dijiste roncamente, estabas mal. Caminabas rápido tratando de hacerlo lo más normal posible para que ella no preguntarse.

―¿Estás herido? ―cuestionó de la nada. Tu cuerpo se detuvo en su lugar para después echarle un vistazo.

―No fastidies, ¿a qué hora pensara Kagura llegar? ―preguntaste con desesperación. No querías que nadie se enterase de _tu secreto_. Y menos Kagura.

Los minutos fueron haciéndose horas y esas horas se hicieron para ti una eternidad. Escuchabas su respiración lenta y bien articulada, sabías bien que los labios de la representación de la nada estaban ahí indefensos pero no te atrevías a hacer un movimiento más.

Maldita Kagura. Cuando tuvieses la oportunidad juraste que la matarías.

De la nada ya te viste sosteniendo tu alabarda fuertemente con una mano mirando al horizonte en espera de un milagro, o mejor aún de una pluma voladora que dejase a Kagura al punto de reunión.

Tu miembro dolía como el infierno, sentías tu cuerpo quemar a tal grado que temías a una pronta locura mientras tu mente jugaba bromas pesadas aleatoriamente y todas con una sola conexión: Kanna. Casi preferías morir ahí mismo por el Viento Cortante de Inuyasha o el Agujero Negro del Monje Miroku. ¡Pero por favor que alguien le sacara de ahí para poder _atender_ su problema en paz!

Entonces ahí estaba, ¡la muy desgraciada!

―Ya estoy aquí.

Sinceramente no prestaste atención a lo que ella dijo, sólo esperaste a que ella terminase para poder salir a paso apresurado de ahí mascullando un: »_Inútil«_, en el camino.

Ambas extensiones de Naraku te miraron, sólo una era extrañada pero las ignoraste por igual. Sólo querías salir de ahí para poder atenderte mejor y realmente estabas muy alterado.

Y así terminamos otro día.

Con un fuerte dolor en el miembro, con las hormonas alborotadas como cualquier panal de abejas y con las manos dolidas por el empeño que ponías al disminuir tu problema.

Pero algún día eso cambiaría. O matabas a Kanna, o definitivamente las cosas entre tú y ella se pondrían feas.

** ―Fin―**

* * *

_Bueno, aquí está el one-shot para el concurso del foro. Espero haberlo hecho bien XD ¿Me regalan Reviews? ¡Eso me haría muy feliz! XD_

_P.D: Edito para poder dejar el link de la votación: **h-t-t-p-s-:/-w-w-w-.-f-a-n-f-i-c-t-i-o-n-.-n-e-t-/-s-/-1-0586895/1/** (quiten los guiones cortos, copien y peguen el link para acceder)__. Si les gustó la historia y desean darme su apoyo se los agradeceré mucho-mucho, aunque tampoco olviden que no soy la única en el concurso con historias dignas de leer, así que les invito a que pasen a los demás fics ubicados en el mismo tópico de las votaciones para que también se deleiten con buenas historias alocadas :D _

_¡**La votación termina hasta el 17 de agosto**, así que ya no hay tiempo! XD_

_Ahora sí..._

**JA NE! :D**


End file.
